creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Nrrlak
Physiology Dietary Habits Ecology Food Chain Notable Individuals Technology Terrestrial Vehicles Kipeijing Battletank The Battletank was invented by Nrrlaki military geniuses in the city of Kipeijing, the former head of the blue nation on Pteis. Its giant treads get it through any terrain, and its gigantic cannons eliminate any opposition. Singing Pteiscrab The Singing Pteiscrab was a project created by Norrott builders. Representing a gargantuan pteiscrab, it 'speaks' the word of their deity out of its proboscis - actually a large horn. Vault Duck Nrrlak Vault Ducks are large freighter trucks built to move valuable items in an storage vault built to one side. It is especially useful in moving shipments of spice between cities. It has offroad capabilities, meaning it can handle almost any terrain. Sea Vehicles Hesper Freighter The Hesper Freighter is a large sea barge built for transporting large quantities of spice or other goods across large bodies of water. Though not what one could call fast, its transportation quantities are second to none. Aerial Vehicles Summiting Goshawk These aerial jets are world-class, albeit heavy, transport vessels that ship the world's most precious materials with its economic elite to take care of political strife and intrigue at a moment's notice. Space Vehicles Nrrlak Deep Explorer The Deep Explorer is the Nrrlak's answer to space travel. Realizing that as traders they would potentially make themselves vulnerable, they made their vessels intimidating at a distance with hopes others would leave them to their business. Structures Housing Structures Nesting Ground Taking a cue from the Rat Creatures, the Nrrlaks of Leogoz have taken to residing underground to maximize space and lower footprints. A community yard is supplied 'out back', and the residency is protected by an observation tower that watches at all hours. Nrrlak Colonial Home Knowing that colonists would likely never see the light of their home star Darin again, and knowing colonial life could be rough, housing was fashioned expressly for comfort. A large jacuzzi sits atop the structure for maximum relaxation. Factory Structures Nrrlak Refinery A necessary evil of Leogoz life is the spice refinery where most citizens must toil to keep the spice flowing out the door. Loud and obnoxious, many Nrrlaks await the day they can finally retire. Nrrlak Colonial Refinery Because of the high-end spices found throughout the universe, refinement had to be brought down to a science. Colonists often toil away within these factories and go home covered in colored soot. Entertainment Structures Funbug Studios Nrrlaks need their entertainment to keep them happy. Although it may seem a little over the top and goofy, this is meant to give citizens something to chuckle about while looking to unwind after a hard colony day's labor. Oblectation Station Two high rises extend from the ground, representing two tiers of entertainment; on one side, the civilian entertainment, with movies and casinos galore. On the other, entertainment for the rich, including a helipad and penthouses for extravagant parties. Settlements Cities Colonies Orwin *'Location:' Huboigeus, Penalvia The first colony of many to come for the Nrrlak Empire, it was set here on orders from Mission Control. Absina *'Location:' Quarie, Baria-4 The second colony of the Nrrlak Empire, Absina was placed to take advantage of the great blue spice fields covering the planet. Namni *'Location:' Dylas, Earenon Namni was the third colony of the Nrrlak Empire, founded to protect the system from space pirates hiding out in the region. Tendun *'Location:' Dylas, Earenon Tendun is the Nrrlak's fourth colony, and exists on Dylas, alongside their third colony, Namni. The two work together to extract as much purple spice as fast as possible. Largo *'Location:' Unspecified Largo is the fifth colony of the Nrrlak, intended as a forward observation post against the aggressive Beastly Empire. It is partnered with the colony built on neighboring Bolte to protect Nrrlaki space. Selli *'Location:' Bolte Selli is the sixth Nrrlak colony, and the sister colony to Largo on the planet's moon. Its establishment was intended to serve to protect Nrrlaki space from the small but seriously-taken threat of the Beastly Empire. Mensky *'Location:' Soltmae The seventh colony of the Nrrlaki Empire, Mensky was placed on Soltmae to take advantage of green spice reserves and to serve as a recharge station between the main Empire and the border worlds. Evolutionary History Tribal Era Civilization Era Galleries Tech Gallery Civilization Gallery Allies Gallery Space Gallery